Plastic Baggies
by MyLifeWritten
Summary: Badboy!Blaine. Blaine transfers to McKinley mid-October of his Senior year. He's an asshole with a high sex drive and before his first day is out, he's made it a personal mission to get into Kurt Hummel's pants. As time goes on, the battle continues and Blaine struggles to keep Kurt out of his extracurricular activity- drug dealing. Drug use/abuse, language, and sexual behavior.
1. 1 You Lost, Babe?

**AN: Hi, and thanks for clicking on my story! This is a ****badboy!blaine fic. As a warning, this story will contain strong language, suggestive language, sex, drugs, and violence. Don't say you haven't been warned! I appreciate all feedback. I don't own Glee.**

**Read on! **

Blaine's boots made a satisfying _clunk clunk clunk_ sound as he walked down the halls of McKinley High- his new domain. It wasn't long until he found the guidance office, especially considering the office was made almost entirely of glass.

Yeah, students probably feel real comfortable airing out their personal problems where everyone can see them.

Blaine simply rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the design and walked through the already open door to the office. The woman at the desk was concentrating on organizing a few rows of pamphlet behind her desk and hadn't noticed Blaine walk in. He took a few more steps and dropped into the chair, tossing his backpack to the side, effectively startling the guidance counselor. Blaine smirked as she jumped slightly and turned around in her swivel chair, slightly flustered at the actions of the boy across from her.

Blaine smirked slightly. There was nothing he loved more than making people uncomfortable.

"Can I help you?" the doe-eyed, red haired woman asked. In that instant Blaine knew it was her he had received the phone call from about registering the other day. Blaine smiled, remembering the conversation.

_"Hello?" Blaine asked, rubbing at his puffy morning eyes. It was far too damn early for someone to be calling._

_"Hi!" said a chipper voice on the line, "Hello Mr. Anderson. My name is Emma Pillsbury fr-"_

_"Pillsbury, like the dough boy?" Blaine asked, rising from the creaking motel mattress. Movement from the other side of the bed caught his attention._

_Oh yeah. Peter._

_"Um, no not exactly. Well, yes I suppose. Um,"_

_Blaine laughed at how little it took to get the woman flustered, but decided she wasn't really of any harm. "What can I help you with, dough boy?"_

_"It's Ms. Pillsbury. I am calling from William McKinley High School in Lima. I wanted to let you know that we have received all of you paperwork and you are officially enrolled at our institution. Although I can't help but wonder why someone of you caliber didn't choose a more challenging school. Perhaps Dalton Academy, they're-"_

_"I guess you didn't check the paperwork. That's where I'm transferring from." _Idiot_._

_"Oh, I see. Well, in that case- welcome to McKinley. You should report to the guidance office first thing Monday morning. You can pick up your schedule then"_

_Peter, who had been awoken by the phone exchange, rolled towards Blaine and snuggled into his leg._

_"Get the fuck off," said Blaine. The green-eyed boy looked appalled. "Don't get too upset baby, no one's ever been good enough to keep around. Kindly leave."_

_"Excuse me-" Ms. Pillsbury said._

_"Sorry," Blaine said, turning his attention back to the phone call, "What were you saying?" Peter began collecting his belongings with a look somewhere between anger and shame etched on his features. Blaine had to admit the boy was hot. He had styled red hair and a smoking body, but other than that there was nothing going on in Peter's head. He was dumb as a doornail. Peter zipped up his pants and scanned the room before walking towards the end table, which contained a small, half used baggy. "Hands off!" Blaine yelled. "I paid for the motel, asshole. The rest of that is mine"_

_"Excuse me!" said the voice on the other line. "What is going on?"_

_"Fuck you, Blaine." Peter said, storming towards the door._

_"No, I believe _I_ fucked _you_." Blaine said, smiling. With that, Peter turned on his heels and marched out the door, slamming it behind him._

_"Mr. Anderson! I demand you attention!" It sounded about as threatening as a kitten who was having a rough day._

_"You had it. Monday morning. Bright and early." With that, Blaine hung up the phone._

"Ms. Pillsbury, presume? I'm Blaine Anderson. New kid." Blaine's smile brightened as a blush creeped up the woman's cheeks. Blaine was right. She really was harmless.

"Um, yes. Of course. I've got your schedule right here, though you're a little late. The bell will ring any moment so you'll just have to go straight to your second period class. I'll let your first period teacher, Mrs. McQuillen, know that you were with me."

Blaine yawned as he accepted the stack of papers.

"There you'll find your schedule, your locker assignment and combination, a few permission forms, a student activities guide, and a health form. Now, do you have any questi-"

"Nope. See you around, dough boy." Blaine said, collecting his backpack. He found the hallway his locker was in just as the bell rang. Swarms of students began filling the hallway. Some rushing to their next class, some heading to their lockers, and others to the bathroom. It was all very typical and very boring. He looked down the row of lockers, discovering he won the locker lottery- bottom row. _Fucking fantastic._

Squatting down, he spun in the combination and swung open the door. A pair of feet approached. Blaine expected the person to move or to speak to him, but neither of those things occurred. He looked up.

"You lost, babe?" Blaine asked, eyes traveling upwards to examine the boy. And _babe_ was certainly the correct term to describe him. His skin was fair, his eyes were bright and an absolutely fascinating swirl of blues and greens, and his jeans were deliciously tight and hugging his legs in all the right places.

"Shouldn't you be the lost one? You're new, aren't you? I don't recognize you." Asked the boy, twisting slightly to get into what must of been his own locker. "But no, I'm not lost. Thanks for asking. You were just in my way."

Blaine was graced with the breathtaking view of the boys ass and it took every ounce of self control for him not to grab it then and there.

"You know, I was bummed about having a bottom locker, but I hadn't realized it would come with a view."

The metal door snapped shut. "Cute."

"I know I am." Blaine stood and faced the boy, surveying his features from this new angle. "Blaine," He said extending his hand.

"That's nice." said the boy before he turned on his heels and began down the hall. And he wasn't just walking, no, he was down right strutting.

Blaine fixed his leather jacket and adjusted his pants before stalking off toward his AP English class, slightly irritated but nonetheless intrigued with the striking boy. He liked when he had to put in a little work. It made the reward that much sweeter.

Blaine scanned the rows of seats in his fifth period class and almost did a victory dance when he saw the familiar coiffed head of hair sitting in the back of the room.

"Move," Blaine said to the frizzy red head sitting next to the boy. He recognized him from a previous lesson- Israel, if he remembered correctly. The boy opened his mouth to object. "Now." Without any more hesitation, Israel moved into one of the many empty seat in the room. Including himself, there were only five students in the classroom. Blaine fell into the chair and dropped his bad in a similar fashion to the way he had done it in Ms. Pillsbury's office.

"Hey babe." Blaine smiled and scooted his desk slightly to the left, closer to the boy beside him. The boy rolled his eyes and retrieved a notebook and a pencil from his bag, beginning to jot down the math problems written on the board.

"What, ignoring me?" Blaine asked, sooting even closer. By now, he was able to comfortably rest his legs on the bars of the boys desk.

"I'm not your 'babe.' Don't expect a response if you address me as such."

"Ooh, touchy. Well, babe, I haven't got much else to call you since you never reciprocated my introduction earlier."

The boy sighed, looking slightly defeated. "Kurt."

"Noted."

The remainder of the AP Calculus class was largely uneventful. Every so often, Blaine would lean a little closer to Kurt, getting as handsy as he could from a seat over. Blaine would stroke his thigh and creep in as far as he could until Kurt reacted. Mostly Kurt just ignored him or swatted away his hands. Eventually, the bell rang. Blaine managed not to take a single note during the teacher's lecture.

"Remember class, test this Friday." Just as Blaine opened his mouth to object the teacher continued, staring at Blaine. "This is a new unit as of today, if you apply yourself, you should be fully capable of taking the test."

Blaine rolled his eyes. He knew he was fully capable, he just hoped he wouldn't have to be.

"So, babe. Doing anything after school today? Wanna come to my place? I can give you a ride on the back of my motorcycle." Blaine asked, following Kurt out of their Calculus room. Kurt snorted.

"Of course you have a motorcycle." Kurt said, ignoring the proposition.

"You got it, babe." Blaine flashed his wicked smile, relatively unaffected by Kurt's sass. "So, is that a yes?" The pair reached their lockers and they both stalled. Blaine's hands trailed down Kurt's side and Kurt held back a shiver.

"No. I have no interest in going home with you, Blaine. Besides, I have glee." Kurt turned and faced his locker, replacing his Calculus notebook with his English notebook as well as a tattered copy of The Great Gatsby. Kurt expected Blaine to make a comment about him being in Glee club, but it never came.

"You know, there are theories that say just about every character in the Great Gatsby is gay." Blaine said, taking the book from Kurt's hands. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"And you would know that, how?"

"There are a lot of things about me that would surprise you, babe."

Kurt rolled his eyes again, almost getting used to the nickname. "I'm going to be late for English. Don't you have a class to get to?"

"Nope, early release. Finished most of the important stuff while I was at Dalton so I only need to be here half of the day."

Kurt nodded and retrieved the book from Blaine's hands and began walking towards his English class.

"Call me if you change your mind about coming over later!" Blaine called over the voices of the various straggling students in the hallway.

Kurt stalled, turning slightly. "Shame, but I don't have your number."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. Check your phone." Blaine winked and walked toward the exit closest to the Senior lot. He didn't have a parking spot there since he was a transfer, but that didn't stop him from parking there this morning. He didn't turn around to look at Kurt.

**AN: Annnnnnd done! I know it's not very long, but I have a second chapter done already and if I get feedback soon I will post it! Please let me know what you think. If this gets off the ground, I may be on the lookout for a beta! That being said, I apologize if there were any mistakes.**

**Muah. **


	2. 2 Un, Deux

**AN: (Squeal!) Hello beautiful, wonderful, lovely readers! Needless to say I was blown away by the response I've received to the first chapter of this story. Thanks a million for the follows, alerts, and reviews (especially the reviews!). Your response is what made me decide to post this so soon. This chapter is shorter than the last, but I've slipped in a little taste of the good stuff (smut, obvi). Enjoy**

**Warnings: This chapter covers a couple biggies- language, sex, drug use, and all that good stuff. I'm not saying I promote it and I'm not saying I don't.**

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Blaine relaxed into his headboard and released a puff of smoke from his lips. He sighed contentedly, rolling the lit joint between his fingers.

_What a long fucking day._

And he hadn't even looked for someone to hook up with, holding a false hope that maybe Kurt would give him a call. Blaine was determined to fuck Kurt, if not for his own pleasure, just to win the personal battle that was beginning to brew between the boys. He knew Kurt wasn't going to call, he was far too stuck up to give in that easily.

But then, at 6:48, Blaine's phone buzzed and he thought maybe he was wrong.

**6:48**

_**Kurt: You stole my phone.**_

**6:52**

**Blaine: Borrowed. You have it now, don't you?**

**7:03**

_**Kurt: When you borrow something, you ask. When you steal something, you don't ask. You stole.**_

**7:05**

**Blaine: Details.**

**7:20**

**Blaine: What, not going to keep the conversation going?**

**7:25**

**Blaine: You texted me first, you know.**

**7:28**

**Blaine: This is incredibly rude and frankly I'm hurt.**

**7:30**

_**Kurt: You don't ever stop, do you?**_

**7:31**

**Blaine: If you're talking about sex, then no. I can keep going for a while.**

**7:34**

_**Kurt: Oh my God.**_

**7:37**

**Blaine: That's exactly what you'll be screaming if you come over.**

**7:45**

**Blaine: Ignoring me again?**

**7:55**

**Blaine: I'll take that as a yes. See you in Calculus, babe.**

By now, Blaine was coming down from his high and decided to do some runs while he had time. He made a few calls and collected the appropriate baggies from his stash in the nightstand. He decided to grab the scale incase anyone wanted to be a douche bag and make him weigh it. Blaine might have been an asshole, but he wasn't a fraud. He didn't have to be. He shut the drawer and made a mental note to find a new place to stash the drugs. His apartment was new. He'd only just moved in this weekend, so he still hadn't unpacked and arranged everything.

He stepped out into the night sky and flipped up his hood. It was mid October and there was a chill in the air. He locked the door behind him. The neighborhood he lived in wasn't the nicest. It wasn't because he couldn't afford better, precisely the opposite, actually. It was just safer to run a drug business outside of the family neighborhoods. The cops usually stayed away from this part of town.

On the other side of town, Kurt sat in his basement room, scribbling quickly in his Calculus notebook. He simply could not fail another test in that class. Kurt Hummel did not fail. But Calculus was _hard_- the hardest class he'd ever taken, in fact. He signed up for it because every other one of his classes was AP and he didn't want to appear lacking to any of the colleges he was going to apply to. Now Kurt seriously regretted that decision. It was too far into the year to drop the class without penalty, so Kurt had no option but to work his ass off studying for Calculus. He was spending so much time wrapped up in his Calculus work that his other grades were slipping. Not that Mrs. Robinski, the teacher, cared in the slightest.

Kurt was finding it especially hard to Calc homework tonight. He was distracted.

By _Blaine_.

He hated admitting it to himself, it almost felt like he was losing a battle. Kurt did not fall for the bad boy routine. It was far too cliche. And he refused to be treated like a piece of ass. He certainly did not do one night stands. Kurt Hummel did not get humped and dumped.

Although, the attention, albeit rude, was nice. It was nice to know that someone was interested in him in that way. Most of the guys in Lima were homophobic assholes so Kurt hadn't ever gotten attention like this. But, then again, Blaine seemed like the type of guy to be attracted to anything with a pulse.

Kurt shook his head violently to try and rid himself of his thoughts. He needed to focus on Calculus.

Kurt woke up with his face in his Calculus textbook. He could feel the page indent on his face. He was startled when he saw daylight peering through his skinny basement window and frantically searched for his phone.

7:45 A.M.

_Shit_.

Class started at 8 and he was going to be late. He hurried into the bathroom, wondering if he'd be able to skip his usual morning shower. As he turned the faucet on to brush his teeth, he glanced in the mirror. There were pencil marks all over his face and his hair was all kinds of crazy.

_Well, that's not an option._

Kurt showered at lightning speed, then dried off and styled his hair at an alarmingly fast rate. He dressed quickly, thankful he had chosen an outfit for today the previous evening while taking a break from Calculus. He bolted up the stairs and ran out the door, car keys in hand.

It was 8:07 when he pulled into the McKinley Senior lot. He rushed into the school and got a late slip from the attendance office before slipping quietly into his French class. He tried to approach Mrs. McQuillen as sweetly as possible, but Kurt knew the woman hated him. She barely spoke French herself. Kurt was far more skilled in the language than she, and he often displayed that in class.

"Vous êtes en retard pour ma classe, Monsieur Hummel." The teacher said, snatching the late slip from his hands. "Si cette... uh, happens again..vous recevrez détention! Sit."

(You are late to my class, Mr Hummel. If this... uh, happens again.. you will receive detention. Sit.)

Kurt held back a chuckle at the woman's broken French and held back on his instinct to humiliate her in front of the class, deciding it would only worsen the situation. He turned from the front of the classroom and was about to walk to his regular seat when he saw it was taken.

By Blaine.

Lucky for him, there was an open seat right in front of Blaine. Even luckier, it was the only available seat in the class besides the one next to Stoner Brett. Kurt would, under no circumstances, sit next to Stoner Brett. He smelled homeless.

Blaine flashed an award winning grin at Kurt as he shuffled down the aisle towards the unoccupied seat.

'_Well_,' Kurt thought as he sat down,_ 'at least I won't be distracted by staring at Blaine the whole class period. I've got to shake this pathetic little crush.'_

Then, Kurt felt something hard caress his calf._ Blaine's boot._

He immediately regretted his decision to sit here.

_Never mind. Definitely distracted._

Kurt did his best to ignore Blaine and keep his guard up. Blaine could, under no circumstances, get heed of Kurt's little crush.

_It's just a crush. He's a __badboy. This is just a phase._

"Attention, classe." Mrs McQuillen feigned a terrible accent, but effectively got the attention of most of the class. "I am assigning project partners today, by seating." She began counting off pairs, up and down the aisles. "Un, deux, un, deux." Kurt counted, praying he'd get partnered with the boy in front of him, who he only now noticed was Azimio.

No such luck. The teacher counted Azimio as _deux._

Just after she counted _un _for Kurt, a hot breath hit his ear.

"_Deux." _Blaine said, in unison with the teacher. Kurt swallowed. "So, my place or yours?"

* * *

_Kurt's hands trembled as he felt around for Blaine's zipper. The pair were already shirtless and seated on Kurt's bed- French project long forgotten about. Blaine, apparently annoyed at how long Kurt was taking, swatted Kurt's hands away and pulled the zipper down himself. He stood and shed himself of his pants quickly before doing the same to Kurt._

_"God, baby, this is the one time I wish your pants weren't so damn tight." After struggling for a moment, Blaine tugged Kurt's jeans and briefs down in one go and Kurt kicked them to the was never so reckless with his clothes, but Blaine just did things to him. Blaine used the time Kurt spent stepping out of his pants and removed his own boxer briefs._

_Blaine eyed Kurt hungrily and returned to the mattress. He pushed Kurt onto his back and leaned over him, then kissed him in a way that made Kurt's head spin. Blaine separated his lips from Kurt's, but before Kurt had any time to complain, Blaine had reattached his lips to Kurt's jaw._

_Then he started making his way south at a pace that Kurt really couldn't determine to be fast or slow. Somewhere between seconds and months later, Blaine's tongue was twirling teasing circles on the skin between his thigh and his hip._

_Blaine lifted his mouth again, this time adjusting his head to be level with the precise region Kurt needed attention most._

"Babe. Babe. KURT!"

Suddenly, Kurt was sucked from his fantasy and back into reality. And he had a raging boner. His cheeks lit up.

"Huh? Oh. Y-yours. Definitely yours."

* * *

**AN: Remember, I'm like ****Tinkerbell- I need ****reviews to live!**

**I may have altered that to suit my needs. (; Thanks again for reading.**

**Muah!**


	3. French Connection

**AN: Hey guys! I got this chapter up as soon as I could. I want to make a couple things clear. Blaine and Kurt are both seniors, if you didn't get that already. Also, I promise there will be smut soon! I needed to build up the plot and their relationship a tiny bit before they jumped into bed together, but no worries, it will come! I'm doing my best for that to happen in the next chapter, so bear with me! **

**Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Okay," Rachel said, setting a tray of vegan food next to Kurt's tray, "Spill."

Kurt looked a little taken aback. He raised a meticulously groomed eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt returned his gaze to his untouched salad. He decided to pick up his fork and at least play with his food.

"You've been in la la land since second period. As your best friend, I _demand_ you tell me what's going on!" Rachel slammed her hand on the table to put emphasis on demand.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Did mr. Schue give you the solo for Regionals? Oh, my God, he did, didn't he!"

At that moment, Mercedes and Tina joined them at their lunch table.

"Would you leave him alone, Rachel?" Mercedes asked, sitting down opposite from Kurt. Kurt smiled graciously at Mercedes and waved at Tina.

"No, Rachel. Mr. Schue would never think to take a solo from you." Kurt said. He actually took a bite of his salad, feeling better now that his girls were there.

"Oh, good. So what is it then? Is it a boy? Oh! It is a boy!" Rachel's face lit up when Kurt's blush gave him away.

"Who is it? It's the new kid, isn't it? I heard he's gay! Oh, but Kurt he looks like bad news. You should probably stay away from him. He could only lead to-'"

"Damn Rachel, shut your mouth already! Kurt hasn't even confirmed whether or not it's him!" Mercedes pointedly glared at Rachel.

Kurt gave Mercedes another grateful grin.

"It's nothing. I do not have a crush on Blaine." Kurt tried to sound as convincing as possible, but judging by the smirks on the faces of the three girls surrounding him, the lie wasn't as good as he'd hoped.

* * *

Kurt was currently driving to Blaine's place. Time ticked away as he travelled further to the other side of town- an area Kurt was less than familiar with. And for good reason.

Lima wasn't exactly a bad neighborhood, but the area Blaine's directions were leading him to was as close to the word "ghetto" you could get around here. Kurt swallowed, beginning to wonder if this was a trap.

Kurt knew Blaine was well off. Though he seemed to wear the exact same leather jacket every day, Kurt's keen eye knew the damn thing was a McQueen. There was no way Blaine could have snagged the thing for less than a thousand- Kurt knew because he'd been scouring sites like Ruelala and Hautelook for a good deal. Somehow he knew Blaine didn't spend his evenings hunting down the latest fashion bargains.

So Kurt knew Blaine had money.

But, if that were true, why was Blaine leading him to this part of town? Any farther, and they'd be in Santana's neighborhood. And, from the way that girl talked, Lime Heights Adjacent was not the neighborhood Kurt would want to be found in. Just as Kurt's worry began to climb, his GPS told him to turn right. He was turning into "Lima Heights Terrace." On the weathered sign, Kurt read "Studios, One, and Two Bedroom Apartments from 450 a month."

He was more confused now than ever. He parked in the visitor parking a couple spots over from Blaine's motorcycle and climbed out of his car, collecting his backpack along the way. He clicked the lock a couple times and swallowed hard. The Navigator looked very out of place here- even compared to Blaine's no doubt expensive motorcycle, something Kurt was able to distinguish after years of helping his Dad out in the shop.

It was a Thursday evening and Kurt had insisted they get a start on their French Project. It was, after all, an AP class and most of the other students had at lest decided on their topic. No matter how dense the teacher might be, Kurt legitimately cared about his French grade and Kurt would see to it that his project was so perfect that there was literally nothing to deduct points on.

Kurt had decided that being partnered with Blaine was Mrs. McQuillen's attempt to sabotage him. One point for you, McQuillen.

Kurt reached the door and knocked pointedly, taking a deep breath. A moment later, Blaine swung the door open and greeted Kurt, stepping back from the door and opening his arms gracefully. _Too_ gracefully.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Blaine said, directing Kurt to enter.

Kurt's eyes travelled around the room and he swallowed again. Blaine's apartment was a studio.

He lived alone.

Boxes were piled near the door and it looked like Blaine had stacked them there in an attempt to look organized. There was a bed, a nightstand with a lamp and a few odds and ends on it along the left wall. The farthest wall led int a small kitchen, and there were two doors on the right, one of which he presumed to be a bathroom. The other was a closet, which became clear when Blaine slid of his jacket- during which Kurt was able to catch a glimpse at the label, McQueen, _he knew it_- and hung it in the closet.

Under the jacket, Blaine was wearing a simple olive colored V-neck that clung in all of the right places. Kurt's cheeks reddened for an instant before he was able to control himself.

Damn, Blaine had a body.

Kurt instantly felt insecure and shook his head no when Blaine offered to take his jacket as well. Blaine made a pouty face, but closed the closet and sat down on the bed. Kurt remained tethered to his spot by the door.

"So, babe, I have to say I was a bit surprised when you asked to come over. I thought getting into your pants was going to require a bit more work on my behalf, but I'm still looking for-"

"I'm here so we can discuss our French project, Blaine! I thought we went over this in Mrs. Robinson's class yesterday!" Kurt said, rolling his eyes at Blaine's apparently undying need to drive Kurt crazy.

"Hm, yesterday. Oh, yesterday you were wearing that see through shirt and those leather pants. Mmh, hate to break it to you babe, but I was certainly not paying attention to what you were saying until you asked, 'Can I come over tomorrow?' You'll have to excuse me if I took it the wrong way." Blaine was getting comfortable in his bed, scooting back towards the headboard and patting the space next to him with his hand, inviting Kurt to sit.

Kurt glanced around the room, hoping an arm chair or something of the like would pop out of thin air and save Kurt the experience of sharing a bed with Blaine. Then he wondered if Blaine would take well to Kurt asking if they could move their things into the Kitchen to work there.

"I don't bite," Blaine said to Kurt, who remained glued to his spot by the door, "Unless you want me to." Blaine added a wink during his second remark.

Kurt sighed and trudged over to the bed, sitting on the opposite corner Blaine had staked a claim on. The bed was far too comfortable to have been cheap.

"You live alone." Kurt said.

"Obviously." Blaine remarked.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead."

"Oh." Kurt wanted to ask how Blaine could afford living alone. He wanted to ask what happened to his parents. He wanted to ask how Blaine could afford such nice things. He wanted to ask why Blaine had a leather jacket worth over a thousand dollars, but lived in a dingy studio apartment on the wrong side of town.

But he didn't.

Blaine expected Kurt to pry. He expected Kurt to ask him a million questions about his parents, about his apartment, about everything.

But he didn't.

A moment of silence passed between the two, and in that moment, the smallest spark of a bond was shared. Kurt did something most people didn't do. He respected Blaine. He respected Blaine enough to understand that some things were off the table.

Blaine cleared his throat and the Kurt started rambling off ideas for the project they could do.

"Okay well, Mrs. McQuillen has given us pretty much complete creative control of this project. Whatever it is needs to be accompanied by a ten minute presentation and a five page report summarizing the main ideas and the creative process. The report is to be done completely in French."

Blaine yawned.

Kurt responded to Blaine's yawn by rolling his eyes.

The pair was developing an interesting dynamic.

"So, I'm thinking European fashi-"

"No. Nope." Blaine shook his head at Kurt.

Kurt shot him a look.

"Fine. Cuisine." Kurt crossed his arms, defenses going up. He had really like the fashion idea. He even owned French attire he could have used as examples.

"No."

"Performers."

"No." Another yawn.

"Theater."

"_No_." Blaine said again, "You have got to be the most predictable guy I've ever met."

Kurt scoffed. That comment actually offended him.

"Fine then, Mr. Adventure. What do you suggest we do? Because I am fresh out of ideas." Kurt uncrossed his arms and rubbed lightly at his temple. This should be good.

"The French Connection." Blaine said, sitting up higher.

"Never heard of it."

"Of course you haven't. It was like the French drug Cartel of the sixties."

"What, are you thinking of reviving it?" Kurt asked, a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"No," said Blaine, "Heroin isn't really my thing."

Blaine's tone was entirely too serious for Kurt's comfort. He shifted.

_Is Blaine a druggie?_

Kurt's eyes trailed the room again, looking for clues. He could swear he smelled marijuana on the sheets. But why hadn't he noticed it before?

"This what you're looking for?" Blaine questioned, and Kurt turned his head to face him. Blaine was holding a baggy in his hand, which he had taken from his nightstand. Kurt's face turned a ghostly shade of white.

"Relax Kurt, it's just weed."

_Just don't let him see the rest of your collection._

Blaine dropped the baggy back in to his nightstand and shut it.

"I smoke Kurt. It's really not a big deal."

"I-I.. I gotta go. I'll present your idea to Mrs. McQuillen tomorrow in class. See ya." Kurt grabbed his bad and fled from Blaine's apartment.

Blaine could tell Kurt was a virgin queen, but he hadn't expected him to be _that_ innocent.

Oh, this could be more fun that he ever imagined.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt took his seat in Mrs. McQuillen's class. He was one of the first students in the classroom and that only made him grow more anxious.

Kurt was nervous to see Blaine.

He was embarrassed, first of all. What kind of person literally runs away from weed? Sure, Kurt knew drugs were bad for you and all that nonsense.. but, why did the thought of weed seem so much more appealing when Blaine was involved?

Maybe this was for the best. Maybe Blaine would think Kurt was a total loser and would leave him alone. All the touching, all the enticing talk- maybe it would stop. Maybe Blaine would stop driving Kurt crazy and Kurt could focus on more important things. Like getting over this goddamn crush.

The bell rang and French class started. No sign of Blaine. Kurt did, however, get the opportunity to present their project topic to the teacher. She actually seem impressed.

Kurt spent the rest of the day stressing about seeing Blaine in Calculus. He should really have been stressing over the test that day in Calc, but he had long since come to the conclusion that this was another test he'd fail.

When he got to the classroom, he was surprised to find Blaine already seated in his regular spot. Kurt sat next to him.

"Hey, babe." Blaine said, looking up from his desk.

The amount of tension that rolled off of Kurt's chest surprised even Kurt.

_He doesn't hate you._

Kurt lifted a corner of his mouth in a weak attempt at a smile. For some reason, he was unable to formulate any words.

"Listen up class!" Mrs. Robinski said from the front of the room. In her hands were two separate piles of papers. One was the test, the other a stack of scantrons. "You know the drill. 20 questions, multiple choice. You have twenty five minutes to complete the exam. That should give me enough time to run down to the teacher's lounge and get these graded today. You'll know your score by the end of the class."

Kurt gulped loud enough that he was sure the entire class could hear. It didn't take Mrs. Robinski long to hand out the tests, considering there were only five students in the room. Kurt's heart pounded and his palms grew moist as the test was placed on his desk.

_Here goes nothing._

Exactly twenty five minutes later, Mrs. Robinski was collecting scantrons and test packets from the students in the room. Kurt hadn't even answered the last three before time ran out.

"Behave while I'm gone." She said, before leaving the room. Blaine's attention was immediately on Kurt.

"How'd you do, babe?"

Kurt rubbed his temples.

"Same as usual." He groaned. "What about you?"

"Me too."

Blaine left Kurt be until the teacher returned to the classroom.

Too soon, Kurt's test was placed face down on his desk.

54%

_Fuck_.

Kurt's eyes traveled over to Blaine's desk, where the scantron lay upright. There was a clearly visible 100% marked at the top.

"Same as usual?!" Kurt huffed, turning to face Blaine completely. There were only a few minutes left of class so the teacher let the students talk amongst themselves.

"Pretty much." Blaine sniffed, looking bored. Until he leaned over to get a better look at Kurt's test. Kurt quickly reacted, slamming his hand over the test.

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad."

Kurt glared at Blaine for a moment. Then his look softened and he retracted his hand from the sheet of paper. Blaine instantly grabbed it.

"Ouch." Blaine said, before a smug smile appeared on his face. "I thought you were overreacting. I guess it _can_ be that bad."

Kurt's mouth dropped into an 'o' shape and he smacked Blaine on the arm.

"Don't tease me like that, babe. You know I like it rough." Blaine winked and Kurt's cheeks reddened. Kurt was legitimately getting angry.

"Oh shut up, Blaine. Can you not do that for like five seconds?! I'm sort of freaking out here! I'm trying to figure out how not to fail my senior year of high school and you're making sex jokes!" Kurt's head fell into his hands.

"Calm down. How'd you like a tutor?" Blaine offered, placing Kurt's test back on his desk. Kurt thought he was joking.

Kurt lifted his head to look at Blaine. His face was straight.

"You're serious?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure. It could be hot." Blaine winked. The bell rang and they both rose from their seats.

"My place tonight, 7:30." Blaine said, not waiting for a response from Kurt.

_Who tutors on a Friday night?_

* * *

**AN: That's all for now folks! Reviews make me write faster. :D **_  
_

**Kelly**


	4. What's the Harm?

**AN: Hey everyone! This chapter contains explicit descriptions of drug use. It should be pretty self ****explanatory, due to the nature of this fic (and the title) that drug use is going to be present in this story. I don't own Glee.**

**Also smut. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I'll make you a deal," Blaine said from his side of the bed.

Kurt coked his head to the side, curious. Somehow, he knew having Blaine as a tutor wouldn't just mean having Blaine as a tutor. Blaine didn't seem like the type of guy to help someone out on a whim. Kurt expected there to be a catch, but he showed up with his Calculus books to Blaine's apartment at precisely 7:30 anyway.

Blaine reached beside him and opened the drawer to his nightstand. Kurt's heart started beating a little faster. Since their last encounter at Blaine's place, Kurt had thought about Blaine's weed _a lot._

And dammit, Kurt was downright curious.

His head told him that weed was bad, plain and simple. But Kurt had honestly never been exposed to it before. It's easy to say no when you're never even given the opportunity to say yes.

By now, Blaine had extracted a small baggy of substance and a small glass contraption Kurt recognized as a bowl.

Sue him- he googled it. He didn't want to seem like a total loser if the situation ever arose when he needed to know the lingo. He spent more than two hours studying pot online. Its uses, its side effects, everything. It wasn't until he typed "How to smoke weed," into the search engine that he actually scared himself enough to slam his computer shut and walk away.

"Smoke this with me and I can guarantee you get an A on our next Calculus test." Blaine twirled the bowl around in his hand and gave Kurt a minute to respond.

It wasn't like Blaine to give weed away for free, but the thought of Kurt smoking was so fucking hot. Blaine was more than curious to see how Kurt's body and mind would react to the substance.

Kurt was nervous. When Kurt got nervous, his immediate reaction was to get bitchy.

"What is it, magical brain pot? Makes you smarter with every puff?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "No. You smoke this weed with me in exchange for my tutoring services. Good for one A."

Kurt considered the offer. He wanted to try it.

And he wanted to pass Calculus.

A meager "okay," sounded from Kurt's side of the bed. If Blaine had been exhaling, he may not have heard it. Blaine immediately jumped into action, scared that Kurt would back out before he had time to pack the bowl.

"Come here," Blaine said, patting the space next to him. This time, Kurt obliged and sank into the space. "Watch me."

Kurt wondered if he should be offended that Blaine assumed he didn't know what he was doing, but then he remembered the way he had run away the last time Blaine brought weed out.

_Obviously he knows you've never smoked before._

He shook the thought from his head, embarrassed. Instead he concentrated on watching Blaine. Blaine touched his lips to the opening on one side of the bowl and slipped his thumb over another opening on the side. Then Blaine lifted a lighter that he had previously fished out of his jacket pocket and held it to the largest opening- the one that was holding the tiny particles Kurt was so afraid of. Blaine lit up the lighter and held it to the weed and Kurt watched as the herbs glowed an orange color.

Blaine's finger remained on the opening as he inhaled deeply. He moved the bowl from his mouth and removed his thumb from the opening on the bowl, but kept the smoke in for a few more moments. Blaine released a long train of smoke and his shoulders relaxed. He was still for a moment- shorter than a second, then his attention was on Kurt.

Blaine handed the bowl to Kurt. It was pretty, Kurt thought. The glass was blue and purple. It looked far too innocent for what it was used for.

"Sit back, babe. I'l talk you through it."

Go figure the most caring Blaine had ever been was when he was getting Kurt to smoke weed.

Kurt lifted the bowl to his mouth and placed his lips over the opening. He looked at Blaine and waited for guidance. It was like all recollection of the steps Blaine had taken were wiped from his memory.

Blaine was kneeling on the bed facing Kurt. He took in the moment, realizing he had a height advantage for once. Kurt's eyes found his. He was waiting for instruction.

"Okay, put your thumb over the carb." Blaine took Kurt's hand and lifted it to the bowl, hooking his own thumb around Kurt's and placing it over the small opening on the side.

"_Carb." _Kurt thought._ "Remember that."_

"Now is when you would light up, but I'll do it for you this time. When I tell you to, you're gonna inhale really deeply. When you're done, remove your mouth and your thumb. Then hold the smoke in for a little and release it slowly. Okay?" Blaine scooted closer to Kurt, holding the lighter next to the bowl.

When Kurt nodded, he began to light the weed. It was slightly burnt from Blaine's turn but it would be good for quite a few more hits. Blaine's weed was quality.

"Okay, suck in." Blaine kept the lighter on the weed for beat longer, trying to get Kurt a good hit. He removed the lighter and watched.

Blaine was reminded of exactly why he wanted Kurt to smoke.

Kurt's cheeks hollowed slightly as he sucked the smoke into his lungs. His brow was furrowed slightly, concentrating on correctly following the instructions Blaine had given him.

Blaine was getting hard. He knew this would be hot.

Kurt removed his lips from the bowl and took his thumb of the carb. He rested his head against the wall behind Blaine's headboard and was still for a few long seconds.

Then, Kurt let out a long, shaky breath. Blaine waited a moment.

"Wow, babe," Blaine took the bowl from Kurt's slender fingers and looked him up and down. "I'm impressed. Even I went into a coughing fit after the first hit I ever took."

Kurt smiled, though he wasn't sure he should be proud. Either way he felt good. He didn't feel high. In fact, he felt just the same as he felt before he took the hit, except he wasn't so nervous.

"Up for another round?" Blaine asked, praying silently that the stunning boy would say yes. He had seen Kurt smoke once, but he knew that wasn't enough. Blaine was sure he'd never get enough of seeing Kurt in that state.

Kurt nodded.

_What's the harm?_

Blaine settled back into his place beside Kurt and took another hit. The pair continued until Blaine decided there was nothing good left in the bowl. He placed the bowl on his nightstand to clean later. His attention was on Kurt.

"How do you feel?" Blaine asked.

Kurt giggled. "I dunno."

Blaine smiled. Kurt was high. A lot of first timers don't inhale correctly and wind up not feeling a thing. Blaine stopped worrying about that after he watched Kurt take his first hit.

"It's different that I expected," Kurt said in a slightly more serious tone. There was still a light smile etched onto his face. Blaine couldn't help but think how _beautiful_ Kurt looked like this. He was completely relaxed and he had lost the bitchy, uptight look on his face.

And then it hit Blaine. Kurt is _beautiful_.

He had never thought that about anyone before.

_Maybe I smoked too much weed._

As much as Blaine knew that was impossible, he tried to ignore the commentary his brain was making about Kurt's beauty.

"How so?" Blaine asked.

"I just feel... light. And a little tingly. And _awesome_. Like I could write a novel or paint a masterpiece. And I really wanna kiss you." Kurt was staring at Blaine's lips

Neither of the boys were sure who was more surprised by Kurt's words. Blaine wasted no time.

Blaine closed the space between them. Their lips met and Kurt was sure an electric charge shot through his body. Blaine's tongue slid over Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt immediately gave him entrance. He melted back into the headboard and let Blaine straddle him.

Kurt's mind and body were absolutely buzzing. Blaine's hands held Kurt's hips lightly. Kurt let Blaine keep the dominance as their tongues dipped in and out of each others mouths. Kurt couldn't help but feel like they were dancing to an intricate tune.

Then, the buzzing turned into shockwaves as Blaine's mouth moved from Kurt's mouth to the side of Kurt's neck.

Blaine kissed and sucked up to the space below Kurt's ear and then back down to the center of his neck. His lips traveled to where Kurt's collar met his neck. Blaine's fingers moved from their place on Kurt's hips to Kurt's top button. Blaine took lis lips off of Kurt's neck to meet his gaze. He didn't say a word, but Kurt knew he was asking for permission.

Instead of giving him an answer, Kurt lunged forward and knocked Blaine off from his lap. Blaine was confused for a second until he saw the look in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt's eyes, normally big, blue, and crystal clear, were now blown dark with absolute lust. Kurt untucked his own shirt quickly before nearly ripping off Blaine's jacket. The two scrambled about, losing articles of clothing at top speed.

Their shirts, shoes, and socks were scattered around the room.

Wasting no time, Blaine unbuttoned and unzipped Kurt's notoriously tight skinny jeans and reached a hand in, fingers dipping into Kurts boxer briefs.

"_OhmygodBlaine-"_ Kurt's voice was even more high-pitched than usual. Kurt layed back on the mattress, letting Blaine take control of the situation because _holy fuck that feels good._

Blaine barely had a hand around Kurt's dick, but he could tell Kurt was big. Blaine's erection grew harder, if that was even possible. He was throbbing by now. Blaine decided it was time for them to lose their pants completely.

Now naked, Blaine straddled Blaine again. Their mouths met. This time, the kiss was even more heated than before. Blaine's hands trailed down Kurt's sides and Kurt shivered into Blaine's mouth. Blaine pulled back from the kiss and Kurt whined.

Blaine reattached his lips to Kurt's jaw. Kurt whimpered, but it wasn't because of what Blaine's mouth was doing.

Blaine had pretty much layed himself on top of Kurt, settling his legs between Kurt's spread legs. Their erections brushed against each other- once, twice.

Then again and again, faster and harder. Kurt looked absolutely wrecked. Kurt bit down on his lip in an attempt to hold in a moan, but he failed miserably.

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine gasped, incredibly turned on by the sounds the boy beneath him was making. He felt his stomach coiling, but he held on, determined not to be the one to come first.

He took matters into his own hands- literally. Blaine swiped his thumb over the head of Kurt's cock and collected some of the pre cum that had formed there. He used it as a means to create some sort of lubricant between his hand and Kurt's dick.

Blaine started moving his hand up and down Kurt's length.

"More, Blaine, _please_."

"Nnnnghh."

"Sh-shit."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, B-blaine. I- I'm gonn, gonna-." Kurt was lost by now, stumbling over his words.

Blaine was proud at how easily he was able to unwrap Kurt. He twisted his wrist one final time and sent Kurt over the edge.

"Let go, baby." Blaine said, hoping it hadn't sounded as endearing out loud as it had in his head.

Kurt yelled out underneath of him as he came, his back arching off of the mattress. Blaine fisted himself a few times and came, dropping onto Kurt. He breathed heavily a few times and rolled to the right.

Bothe of them were thinking the same thing.

_Holy shit._


	5. Bet on it?

**AN: So I posted this chapter before it was complete and had to take it down immediately. Sorry if you got notified for nothing! But now, here she is! I apologize for the longer than usual wait. I'm preparing to go back to school and I've been busier than usual. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a reasonable amount of time!**

**Oh- drug use in this chapter. You've been warned.**

**Also I don't own Glee. Moving on.**

* * *

Kurt entered his Calculus classroom on Friday afternoon more than confident that he was going to pass his test.

He passed the test he had two weeks ago. He got a 93%, to be exact. And that was just after two weeks of Blaine's tutoring.

For the first week of tutoring, Kurt and Blaine studied for three hours straight every day.

Kurt had sort of been shocked the first time he went to Blaine's for tutoring. Blaine really knew what he was talking about. He was focused and patient, which was important considering Kurt's lack of math skills.

They spent an entire week going over the previous chapters. Kurt had failed every one of them miserably, but Blaine insisted that understanding the first few chapters was essential for moving forward.

After Kurt caught up and got an A on the first test, their schedule got less intense. Kurt still spent hours on end at Blaine's. They just took advantage of their extra time.

Blaine was a really good teacher.

And he was good at teaching more than just Calculus.

Every day, they would spend their first hour or two studying. The next few hours usually involved a lot less clothing and, sometimes, a lot more smoke.

Blaine released Kurt's hand and gave him a reassuring smile. They sat in their seats in the back of the room.

"You know, if you fail this test, I don't think I'll be able to be seen with you in public any longer." Blaine said, smirking.

"Shut up, asshole. I've got this." Kurt knew Blaine was kidding, because Blaine certainly had no problem being seen with Kurt in public. In fact, for the past two weeks, Blaine held Kurt's hand in the hallways and made out with him in the halls.

There was only one problem.

Blaine absolutely refused to call Kurt his boyfriend. It was affecting Kurt more than he let on.

Blaine said it was because he doesn't like to be tied down.

In other words, he was afraid of commitment.

How groundbreaking.

Kurt tried to be sensitive, but he quickly learned that sensitivity was not the answer with Blaine.

Sometimes Blaine would make hushed phone calls and or gone for a few hours at a time without explanation. It was probably silly, but Kurt couldn't help but be suspicious that Blaine was seeing someone else.

Kurt shook his head, clearing out the thoughts fogging his mind to make room for Calculus. The teacher placed the test on Kurt's desk and Kurt turned it over with a confidence he'd never felt before.

Or, never felt before Blaine came along. Being with Blaine, watching Blaine- it all gave Kurt this unashamed confidence. Perhaps it was because the hottest guy in school was holding Kurt's hand. Maybe it was because when Kurt was with Blaine, he didn't get shoved into lockers or slushied.

Kurt was always confident in his abilities and his skills, but with Blaine, he was confident about everything.

And so Kurt's hand moved quickly across his test and back and forth from the calculator. He was focused and calm.

Some time later, the tests were collected and the students were left alone.

Blaine turned to face Kurt.

"How'd it go, babe?"

"I might have done better than you." Kurt said, stretching and leaning back in his seat.

"Oooh, someone's confident. Bet on it?"

The wheels turned in Kurt's head. "Okay. I win and you come to Glee with me next week."

Blaine made a face. "Fine. But if I win, you gotta come to the party with me tonight."

Kurt made a face.

His confidence hadn't slipped yet, so he nodded his head. "Deal."

They shook hands and continued to banter back and forth until Mrs. Robinski returned to the room.

"I've graded your tests. You may leave once your test has been returned."

"Keep up the good work, Kurt." Mrs. Robinski said as she placed the marked test on Kurt's desk. Kurt's smile stretched when he say the big red 100% on the top of the paper.

"Looks like we have a winner." Kurt said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Blaine showed Kurt his paper. The 100% was written just as big as it had been on Kurt's paper.

"Hmph," Kurt stood from his desk and grabbed his bag. "Well, I guess we're both of the hook."

"I don't think so, babe. Ever watch baseball? In case of a tie, point goes to the runner. I initiated the bet, therefore I am the runner. You're coming with me to the party."

The pair exited the room.

"I'm not sure the same rules apply to Calculus, but I'll go. Only if you come to Glee."

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows and opened his locker. "Fine. But you better look smoking tonight. Be at my place at 10. Tell your dad you're staying at Mercedes'."

What a sweet way to invite someone to spend the night.

* * *

"Glad to see you can follow instructions, babe." Blaine said, letting Kurt into his apartment. He shut the door and gave Kurt a once over. His hair was in its usual perfect condition. His creamy white neck was exposed because of the tight white V neck he was wearing. Over that, he wore a tight gray cardigan that showed off the slight muscle in his arms. His legs were hugged tightly by black skinny jeans which were tucked into his black Doc Martens.

"You're not looking so bad yourself." Kurt smiled, appreciating Blaine's very attractive and very typical outfit. Blaine swung on his leather jacket and made a trip to his nightstand before ushering Kurt at the door.

"Who's party is this anyway?" Kurt asked, climbing on the back of Blaine's bike.

"You don't know them."

A few minuted later, Kurt and Blaine were deep into Lima Heights Adjacent. They could hear the music booming from the house, even though the parked down the street. The house was small and the neighborhood was dodgy, but Kurt trusted Blaine.

Blaine didn't ring the bell or knock on the door- no one would have heard it anyway.

"Let's go, babe." Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him into the crowd of sweaty bodies.

Kurt's body was buzzing. It might have been the volume of the stereo. It might have been the alcohol flowing through his veins. It might have been the way Blaine's hand gripped the inside of Kurt's thigh.

They were seated together on the couch, away from where most of the bodies were packed together on the other side of the basement. Both had red cups in their hand.

Blaine pulled a joint out of his pocket and lit it. The room was already fogged up with a layer of smoke, so it wasn't necessary to go outside. Kurt sat up.

In the month or so that Kurt knew Blaine, Kurt had been exposed to weed in all its forms. his personal favorite was the bowl, but joints were obviously more portable. They burnt a little more, but they still had the same effects.

That's another thing. Since the first time he'd smoked, Kurt learned how to control his hormones. It really wasn't like blazing made him particularly turned on- it just made him more sure of himself and less inhibited. When he was high, he was most honest with himself. He wasn't afraid of what people thought of him. That was Kurt's favorite part.

So they lit up and passed the joint back and forth, sharing an occasional shotgun. Okay, maybe _that_ was Kurt's favorite part.

Blaine finished off the rest of the joint and stomped it away on the cement floor.

"I'll get us some more drinks. Stay here." Blaine kissed Kurt on the mouth before going to get the refills. When he returned, Kurt extended his hand to take the drink. Blaine pulled it back and sat down.

"If you take this drink, it's going to taste like shit."

"Of course, it's going to taste like shit, Blaine, it's cheap beer. Now gimme." Kurt said, reaching out for the cup again.

"No, seriously Kurt. Listen to me. There's molly in this drink."

Kurt's eyes widened. He'd been practically begging Blaine to let him try molly ever since he found out Blaine had it two weeks ago. Blaine was reluctant, especially considering most of the time they spent together was immediately followed by Kurt returning home to his family for dinner.

It was much easier to hide being high than it was to hide that you're rolling.

"It's going to taste awful, but if you want a good roll, you should drink it all. If it gets too intense I'm taking you back to my place. Tell me if you feel bad." Blaine handed the drink over.

"Are you doing it, too?" Kurt asked, taking a sip from the cup. Blaine was right. It definitely tasted like shit.

"No. I'm driving us home and honestly, the traffic lights become a bit much when I'm rolling." Normally, that was a risk Blaine was willing to take. But not with Kurt on his bike.

And, honestly, he wanted to see Kurt rolling. Like _really_ see him.

When Kurt mentioned that he wanted to try molly, it took Blaine every ounce of self control he had not to open his nightstand drawer right then and there. Logically, it wasn't smart for Kurt to be rolling in the mid afternoon, especially when he had to drive home and see his family. His family was already asking questions. As far as they knew, Blaine was only Kurt's tutor.

So Blaine held off. He made Kurt wait until they had a good opportunity. Blaine wanted the conditions to be perfect for Kurt. So he got him drunk, he got him high, and he handed over the spiked cup. If everything went as planned, Kurt would soon be having the time of his life.

Thirty minutes later, Kurt was smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh, Blaine, dance with me!" Kurt was absolutely giddy. He tossed his empty cup on the floor and stood, dragging Blaine with him to the cluster of bodies dancing on the opposite side of the room.

Blaine's hands travelled up and down Kurt's body and Kurt could have sworn Blaine's fingertips were on fire. Kurt pressed his body closer to Blaine, if that was even possible. He had what seemed like an insatiable desire to feel close.

Blaine brushed a hair out of Kurt's eyes. His perfectly coiffed hair had long since fallen. Some of it was now rested on his slightly sweaty forehead. Kurt's cheeks were pink and his _eyes_ were smiling.

It was like Blaine could see the anxiety and the stress that Kurt held inside roll in waves off of his body. Kurt was sexy sober, but he was _so_ sexy like this. Kurt was normally in total control. He thought carefully about everything that he said and he never let a fair fall out of place. But when he was with Blaine _like this,_ Blaine saw what Kurt really was.

And Kurt was so, so beautiful.

* * *

**AN: If things go as planned, you can expect smut in the next chapter. I make no promises, though! This story has a mind of its own. **

**Until next time,  
Muah!**


	6. Walk of Shame

**AN: Okay so I'm officially back at school, which means the updates will most likely remain pretty stretched out like this. I'm sorry :/ This one is on the short side, but I hope you'll enjoy! (: **

**Don't own Glee, yada yada.**

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning in a familiar queen sized bed in a familiar studio apartment. What wasn't familiar was the cotton mouth, nausea, and pounding headache that greeted him the second his eyes opened. The light shining through the windows was damn near blinding. Kurt slammed his eyes shut and rolled over to face the other way.

The sudden movements were of no aid to his nausea.

"Good morning, sunshine." Blaine's voice sounding from the kitchen triggered an immediate recollection of last night's events. A small smile etched its way onto Kurt's face as he recalled what happened the night before.

"_Okay, I'm taking you home now." Blaine said over the music. Kurt's fingers had been playing with Blaine's zipper for a minute and when he finally succeeded, Blaine yanked his hands away. _

_Kurt watched Blaine fix himself then accepted the hand that was held out for him. They weaved in and out of what party-goers were left and headed towards Blaine's bike. The air was cold and Blaine shivered. That same air was even colder for Kurt, who trembled until he sealed his body onto Blaine's when they were both seated on the bike. _

_The bitter air helped to sober Kurt up a bit. By the time they had reached Blaine's place, Kurt's vision wasn't so foggy and his balance was restored. The molly, however, was still running through his system and _goddammit Blaine's ass looks fantastic.

_Blaine barely had the door shut before Kurt's lips were sealed onto Blaine's. Seconds later, Kurt's lips had found Blaine's neck and Kurt's fingers were tearing away at Blaine's shirt. Blaine had clearly lost whatever willpower he had at the party and was no longer holding anything back. _

_Once Blaine's shirt was taken care of, Blaine turned the tables and pushed Kurt up against the wall. The redness in Kurt's cheeks was no longer from the cold air. Blaine removed Kurt's top quickly and tossed it aside. Blaine's mouth worked its magic down Kurt's neck. His lips traveled down Kurt's chest until he reached a nipple. He nipped and teased it a little before moving to the other side._

_Kurt was shaking by this point. Every nerve in his body was responding to Blaine's touch and he felt both exhausted and very awake at the same time. Blaine had taken control of the situation and Kurt decided to let him keep it._

_Blaine kissed all the way down Kurt's stomach until he reached Kurt's belt buckle. He unhooked it and moved on to the jeans. Kurt's pants and underwear were yanked down in a nanosecond. _

_The second Blaine's lips touched Kurt's cock, Kurt's knees almost buckled and his head rolled back against the wall. Blaine placed both of his hands on Kurt's hips and pushed him forcefully against the wall and Kurt almost hoped they would leave bruises. _

_Kurt whined when Blaine's mouth left the head of his penis, but it turned into a moan when Kurt felt his balls being sucked lightly. One of Blaine's hands left Kurt's hip and found Kurt's penis. Blaine moved his hand up and down as he sucked Kurt's balls into his mouth._

_Blaine knew Kurt wasn't going to last much longer so he returned his attention to Kurt's throbbing member. He took Kurt in his mouth in one fell swoop then instantly released his one remaining hand from Kurt's hip. Kurt's hips snapped forward before he even knew what he was doing. _

_Kurt expected Blaine to pull away, but he stayed there. When Kurt didn't move, Blaine's eyes found his and that was all the permission Kurt needed. Kurt locked his hands in Blaine's curls and moved. Blaine took it._

_Kurt's movement's became erratic before he had much time to develop a rhythm._

"_Blaine." Kurt didn't have to say anything else. He looked into Blaine's eyes again. Blaine knew. Kurt snapped his hips forward a few more times before he came down Blaine's throat with a loud yell. Blaine pulled off with a pop and stood in front of Kurt. Their lips met again, but this time it was slower._

_Kurt could taste the salt of his own cum and he knew it wouldn't be long before he was hard again. _

_Kurt ditched his pants completely. With their lips still attached, Kurt pushed Blaine backwards a few steps and onto his bed. _

"_Blaine."_

"_Hm?" Blaine ran his fingers down Kurt's sides._

"_Fuck me." Kurt said._

_Blaine was still for one beat too long._

"_You don't want to have sex with me." Kurt stated, then rolled off of Blaine._

"_Kurt, that's not it, really.." Blaine sat up._

"_You'll have sex with any guy who will give it up except for me? You pestered me for weeks and now that I'm ready you don't fucking want me anymore."_

"_That's just it, Kurt. You're _not_ ready." Blaine rubbed his temples. _

"_Excuse me? If you haven't noticed I've lost pretty much all of my innocence to you in the past month and a half. What makes this so different?" Kurt was speaking as if he were throwing a temper tantrum._

"_This conversation is over. It's not happening tonight." Blaine got off of the bed and stood. He was still wearing his jeans. Suddenly, Kurt felt much too naked._

"_Fine. I'm leaving." Kurt crawled off of the bed and stumbled around a bit, searching for his lost clothing._

"_Are you crazy?" Blaine grabbed Kurt by the arm and pulled him back to the bed. "You're still drunk _and_ you're rolling. You are in no condition to drive." Before Kurt could do anything stupid, Blaine retrieved Kurt's set of keys from his discarded pants. "Go to sleep."_

_Kurt decided he was too drained and angry to fight anymore. He gave Blaine the absolute bitchiest look he could muster before angrily pulling out the sheets and climbing into the bed._

Kurt's cheeks burned red with embarrassment and his smile faded as the flashback ended. Blaine had actually turned him down last night.

"Morning." Kurt grumbled. The sun was proving impossible to hide from. He groaned and looked to his left, toward the Kitchen. Blaine was approaching with coffee. As he got closer to Kurt and was able to further examine his state, he stopped.

"Okay, better idea. Be right back." Blaine said, returning to the Kitchen with the coffee cup in hand. Kurt could hear him dump the liquid down the sink. Then he heard the fridge open. Blaine exited the Kitchen with a bottled water then walked to the bathroom. When he exited he had two aspirin in hand. He returned to Kurt, who had sat up by now.

"Do I look that bad?" Kurt asked, accepting the water and pills.

"Worse than you probably expect." Blaine said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Blaine had apparently dressed. Kurt was reminded of his naked condition and pulled the sheets up a bit more.

There was some tension in the air, as if they were both waiting for someone to say something about last night.

"Look, Kurt-"

"Don't. It's fine. Why should I expect you to want to have sex with me? No one else seems to be interested in me. I shouldn't blame you for feeling the same way as everyone else." Kurt said in between taking sips of water.

"You have the wrong idea." Blaine said. "I just don't know how to explain properly."

"Oh no." Kurt said. He could feel his skin drain of any color as the pit in his stomach decided it was time to make an exit. He scrambled to get out of the bed. He was unable to take the sheet with him since Blaine was sitting on it, so he ran to the bathroom naked. He barely made it to the toilet before the contents of his stomach were being emptied into the toilet. He puked for a few more minutes until he felt almost 100% better. He thanked the heavens that Blaine decided to let him be.

Then he had to exit the bathroom. Talk about the ultimate walk of shame. He checked his reflection in the mirror and almost fainted.

_Dear God Blaine was being serious. It was worse than I expected._

Kurt left the bathroom and couldn't get himself to look Blaine in the eye. He found his pants and the rest of his clothes on the floor.

"I'm gonna go." Kurt said, pulling on his pants. When he had pulled the rest of his clothes on he spotted his keys on a table by the door. "Bye."

And Blaine let him go. Blaine had lost all of the courage he had brewed to say what he wanted to say while Kurt was in the bathroom, so he just let Kurt _go._

What he wanted to say was that he didn't have sex with Kurt because he cares about him. Blaine wanted to tell Kurt that he really wanted Kurt's first time to be special and not induced by heaving drug use. Blaine wanted to tell Kurt that he felt responsible for what happened last night and that he was sorry.

But Blaine chickened out. And he let him go.


End file.
